Pyteria
Pyteria is a genial nation in the Bubbly Ocean, ruled by Supreme Chancellor Teresa Lyons with an even hand, and notable for its rampant corporate plagiarism, keen interest in outer space, and ubiquitous missile silos. The compassionate, devout population has some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. The medium-sized, corrupt government juggles the competing demands of Defense, Industry, and Education. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Theed. The average income tax rate is 53.0%, and even higher for the wealthy. The frighteningly efficient Pyterian economy, worth 247 trillion Arinians a year, is broadly diversified and dominated by the Tourism industry, with significant contributions from Information Technology, Arms Manufacturing, and Beef-Based Agriculture. State-owned companies are reasonably common. Average income is an impressive 161,800 Arinians, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 2.5 times as much as the poorest. Republics and Territories Pyteria is divided into two zones, the home islands and the outer republics, which are then further divided at the local level. Home Islands: Pyteria- The largest island and the administrative center of The United Republics at the city of Theed. Pyteria is a continental island like the other islands and is largely made up of slightly hilly terrain. Pyteria has a few major ports but maintains its control via its large military might. Emilia- The economic powerhouse of Pyteria, Emilia has the largest port of the Eastern States that helps keep Pyteria as a GDP leader. During the early centuries, Emilia and Pyteria used to fight for control of the more pacifist neighboring islands. Southall and the Golden Islet- On the surface, Southall is the the tourist destination of Pyteria. Southall has legalized gambling and has a booming nightlife with international airports working non-stop and ferries sailing back and forth between Southall and the other islands. Southall also posses the largest coral reef in the region which amazingly held on even during Pyteria's age of industrialization. Under the surface Southall is the birthplace of the Southallian Advanced Tactics Force (SATF). Tyrana- The most unstable of the islands, Tyrana is also the educational center of the islands. The level of ideological radicality is encouraged by the high levels of education on the island. Today Tyrana is united but not too long ago Tyrana was divided between the East and West after the 1st Uprising but reunited following the 2nd Uprising. Outer Republics: Rameesa- Seaside city on the coast of Centralia, the Suburbistanistani border region with Pyteria. Climate is similar to the Mediterranean climate found on the Pyterian Isles. The City rests comfortably on the edge of a cliff that is pressed against the sea. Wildlife here is unusual to say the least. Many top predators have been hunted to extinction in the area to protect the population. The Top predators of the area included white wolves, Red-Headed Eagles and black bears but all were hunted to extinction except for a much smaller cousin of the white wolf. Pigmy wolves as they are called are not domesticated but their size has led to one of their greatest opponents to be the Pomeranian. It has been recorded many times on camera by citizens showing the small dogs and the pigmy wolves fighting over garbage in the city streets. At times, flightless raccoons have been seen cheering on their favorite opponents through fist pumps and barking. The city was annexed during the Centralian invasions. Centralian north desert (Badeome, the Suburbistanistani border region with Pyteria.)- Inhospitable and dry. Local fauna is highly limited with the exception of the nomadic scrub alots that are a source of pride and revenue for the desert tribes. The desert is considered an important territory for its dominating presence and is led by the Vassal Prince of Pyteria from the City of Badeome. Halione fortress and surrounding villages - located high in the snowy Centralian mountains the fortress stood as an impassable obstacle during the Centralian-Pyterian war. Today it is part of a larger territory that makes up the Centralian mountain range. Here a species of the red-headed eagle lives. The eagle is an impressive and nimble bird even in snowstorms which are common in the mountains. Today they are used as messenger birds between villages due to their high intelligence and reliability. Zareea- Western portion of Centralia, the Suburbistanistani border region with Pyteria. Temperate climate that is covered in rich and bountiful wetlands. Zareea is the name of the largest port city and was the powerhouse of Centralia before the nation collapsed during the war. It is rumored a species of near human intelligent creatures live deep within the areas wilderness. Reported as being amphibious the creature is bipedal and works with two other limbs that work as arms. During the war many expeditions into the area proved pointless as all teams sent were systematically eliminated. This has led some researchers to claim this as proof while others say these actions are due to Centralian guerilla fighters. Golach City- Located in the northern steppes of Centralia the city was the heart of Centralian literature, art, music, dance, cinema and theater. Thankfully the city was spared from devastation as the city voted to become part of Pyteria during peacetime. Today it still serves as cultural capital but with a more Pyterian flare. New Jacobana- Once a nation of ill repute and a major exporter of illegal items collapsed after it broke apart due to large scale gang warfare that eventually became civil war. The country would fall to the Arcane City, Suburbistanistan and Pyteria's forces. Pyteria would rename the area New Jacobana and bring peace, culture and economic growth to the area. Nomanasan- Ethriea fell due to internal complications after a failed invasion led to Barbarian attacks and eventually a coup. Pyterian forces landed on the coast and took over the area. Once resettled, Pyteria granted the area commonwealth status and renamed the area Nomanisan. Today it serves as a stop over between countries to improve shipping. Marmaras- Once a part of Serastan this portion of the island was dealing with the Seras government collapsing and natural disasters that devastated the islands infrastructure. The two largest cities, Berot and Atokos, divide the territories closely knit farming communities between each other with degrees of distrust. Berot is known as a cultural hub with theaters and universities while Atokos is esoteric in nature with strange views in spirituality and science. Uriona- Formerly a pirate stronghold, the island was a loose confederation of groups and city states that were able to benefit from raiding shipping lanes. This changed when the SATF led amphibious assault teams landed on the island from different points across the nation while bombers attacked HQ's across the island. The war was swiftly won once the Confederate leaders were killed by coordinated airstrikes and an infiltration team that executed the president in his home. Today the island is used to monitor the passage and react swiftly to suspicious behavior. Atlum- The Pyterian held 1/3 of Stradic island between Pyteria to the northwest, Loptry to the northeast, Japan to the southwest and Morenation to the southeast. The area was a series of farming communities that seemed to be an appealing claim for the Pyterian government which was seeking to expand food production and shipping interests. Veora- Once a portion of a large island nation with a very long name the countries sphere of influence was handed over to the international community which protected it from invasion and left it open for future countries to establish control after its collapse. The island was protected via a movement started by a relatively small group of states. However, the island's independence was partially interrupted when a Cardinal resolution returned the carved up territory to Ethriea and nations were compensated via land redistribution. After losing Nomanisan, Pyteria was given the Veora Dependency. A small territory of little worth the territory suffered after its independence as it was abused by the island's southern warlords who gladly took what little income the region made, often through force. Today the dependency is growing in power as the Pyterian Armed forces defend the region and companies there against raiders who have suffered greatly due to Suburbistanistani orbital strikes in the north and attacks into the lawless interior by SATF. Due to rising stability in Veora, many are calling for secession from Uriona and the granting of commonwealth status in the United Republics. Granted commonwealth republic status. Sancherry Peninsula- The former Morenation held 1/3 of Stradic island in the Sea of Japan. The island was annexed when Morenation collapsed. The peninsula is believed to increase trade in the near future and encourage settlement to the island due to Pyteria's increased foothold. Natives have met Pyterian forces with mixed reviews with Morenation natives being suspicious of SATF and the Sancherry natives having generally positive views of Pyteria. The Isthmus of Tivus- The former Loptry held 1/3 of Stradic Island. Following the tribal invasions during the Calefactan War Pyteria annexed the remainder of the island in pursuit of surviving East Tyranian leaders. Native Loptry are extremely distrusting of Pyteria but are unable to react without homeland support so long as Atlum and Sancherry are loyal. The Mitrien Archipelago- This island chain is found off the coast of former Morenation and was a theater in the Second Tyranian Uprising. From these three islands the technologically primitive tribes who ruled here swore allegiance to Eastern Tyrana, a breakaway group of Pyteria. Taking advantage of the Calefactan War they attempted to overthrow West Tyrana and invade Pyteria's Eastern islands. The failed offensive would see the annexation and reunification of East Tyrana into West Tyrana and the near complete obliteration of every Mitrien tribe save a select few pacifists. Largely uninhabited before, the large, flat island of saw the erradication of its tribal inhabitants save for a single farming village. Pyterian colonists expected soon to use the island's fertile soil. Firebombing campaigns destroyed most of the island of . With their main force overseas the Pyterian army took on aggressive tactics and sought quick victories over profitable ones. Nature has reclaimed large swaths of land with most develpment happening along the west coast The island of was largely spared the Pyterian onslaught. In fact the island formaly surrendered to the retrofitted Sancherry fishing fleet that had been recalled from the frontlines. Aussie/Pyterian Strip- This territory is often overlooked due to its small size and comparatively low impact on the continent of Aussie. The Strip is a relatively new member republic and in turn has a small government and a poorly organized local military. During the beginning of the Calefactan War The Strip was missed by the invaders and was on the short list along with New Jacobanna, Badeome, Uriona and Veora to continue the Pyterian government in case the home islands fell. Category:Nations